


What He'll Never Have

by chaos_monkey, ZsforSs



Series: Best Laid Plans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Thranto, Gratuitous Smut, Intentional exhibitionism, Jealous Nightswan, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Yes all of those, no we don't care, one-sided NightThrawn, yes that's redundant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Nightswan gets an eyeful after bugging Thrawn's hotel room... but he really isn't complaining.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Best Laid Plans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695220
Comments: 56
Kudos: 148





	What He'll Never Have

“It's Nightswan?”

“I cannot confirm with absolute certainty that it is his doing. Or that he'll be watching—”

“But _you_ think it's him.”

“Yes.”

“And if it's him he'll be watching.”

“I believe so.”

“Then let's do it.”

* * *

Nightswan tapped his stylus on the edge of his datapad where it was propped up on his desk.

“I don't have all night,” he told the screen.

The machine didn't respond, of course, it wasn't a droid. The image it was displaying— a feed of an upscale hotel room on Naboo— didn't change either.

He was lucky to have the feed at all. His single contact on Naboo had only just managed to plant the bug after the admirals began their meeting and there was no way to get a useable recording, so he was stuck here, waiting to note it all down manually.

Though if Thrawn never came back to his rooms to talk shop with Vanto it was all for nothing.

This meeting of admirals had been last minute so he hadn't had the chance to get better intelligence gathering in place.

When faced with the realization that his best chance was bugging a single hotel room he'd chosen Thrawn's.

Thrawn seemed to be always talking to Vanto, Nightswan had seen dozens of security holos of the pair chatting while on duty— at least some of that had to be orders or opinions on them. He just needed them to _come back to the room._

Abruptly, as if his frustration had summoned the man he heard the outer door slide open. He couldn't see anyone yet. His view only covered the bed, the small sitting area in the corner, and a sliver of the hall to the entrance and refresher, though this was currently blocked by a stained glass sliding divider.

But he could see light and hear movement from the hall. After what felt like ages Thrawn slid the partition aside and entered the bedroom. Nightswan's heart jumped when Thrawn appeared. He didn't immediately turn on the lights but there was no questioning who the glowing red eyes belonged to.

Thrawn was alone but he still might pull up files or data Nightswan could use, or comm someone.

Or he could just lay down and sleep, then all Nightswan would learn was if he snored or not.

After a circuit of the dark room Thrawn went to the curtains by the sitting area and pulled them open. The faint light from outside was enough for him to pick out some details— Thrawn's hands were bare and he wasn't wearing shoes. Something about _Admiral_ Thrawn in bare feet struck him as funny. Maybe it was just that he'd never considered the man's feet before.

Before he could ponder them too much there was more noise and light from the hall.

Ah good. _There_ was Vanto, hovering in the doorway. “Thraw— _Admiral?_ Sir?”

“Come in Commander. Get the lights if you wish.”

Vanto switched the lights on and came to join Thrawn by the windows.

“Your view is so much better than mine it's actually funny.” Vanto said.

Nightswan caught just a hint of a smile on Thrawn's face before he turned to Vanto— putting his back to Nightswan— and asked, “What did you think of the presentation Lieutenant Fiskwreng did?”

Vanto made a face. “I asked him for a copy of his research after. I'm pretty sure that even if the numbers were accurate all the conclusions he drew were wrong.”

“Indeed. I found his opinion that there were no societies in the Unknown Reaches that might be worth contacting… unenlightened.”

“I thought you would.” Vanto moved to go sit in one of the chairs in the sitting area. He was barefoot and gloveless as well, Nightswan noticed.

That was a bit odd, but they were both off duty, uniforms weren't required anymore.

Thrawn seemed to agree as instead of sitting too he came to stand before the bedside table— right next to Nightswan's spycam in the headboard.

Thrawn shed his tunic and belt, folding both neatly and putting them on the table, tunic and then belt.

Vanto's mouth dropped open briefly when Thrawn took off his tunic. Nightswan understood completely, more than a little impressed himself. Imperial officers had something of a reputation for being doughy— more so the higher you went up the chain. But Thrawn was _fit,_ that was obvious even though he still had a sleeveless black undershirt on. Now that he was down to his undershirt and his uniform pants Thrawn joined Vanto— who'd gotten his face under control— in the seating area.

“What are your opinions on Admiral Walt's strategy for reducing smuggling in his sector?” he asked.

Vanto rolled his eyes and launched into an explanation of why everything from Walt's tactics to his proposed flight plan was wrong. Thrawn largely listened— interjecting with supporting reasons or counterpoints here and there but mostly letting Vanto talk.

 _This_ was what Nightswan had been hoping for. He took his own notes— of Walt's plans and the holes Vanto and Thrawn picked in them. His mind churned with possibilities, there was a lot he could do with this intel. Vanto was practically laying out how he could run circles around Walt's fleet.

Vanto's arguments had derailed slightly into a rant about how fuel inefficient Walt's fleet was, and about fuel waste in the Empire in general. Shipping family, Nightswan recalled. He'd read Vanto's personnel files and done some research of his own. Fuel efficiency could make or break a shipping company.

Nightswan turned his attention to jotting down some notes on his own forming plans as Vanto went on. This was clearly a pet peeve of his, though Nightswan would admit the speed he was doing the fuel calculations with was impressive.

“Eli, _ch'eo ch'acah,”_ Thrawn said, his voice full of amusement, silencing Vanto.

He didn't recognize what language Thrawn had used— it definitely wasn't Basic or any other dialect he knew.

He looked up from his notes just in time to see Vanto settling onto Thrawn's lap.

That was... Thrawn undid Vanto's collar and pulled him close to bite at his neck just below the collar line... _unexpected._

Vanto sighed deeply and melted into Thrawn's arms. Nightswan shifted in his seat, trying and failing rather miserably to ignore his own reaction. The soft wet sounds, Vanto's sighs, the hints he could just see of Thrawn's teeth...

He should turn off the feed. He wasn't going to get any other information out of this... The pair of them pulled Vanto's tunic off together and Thrawn immediately untucked Vanto's undershirt as well.

Nightswan moved to shut the connection down, forcing his gaze away from Thrawn’s bare arms and shoulders and the way they moved as the admiral slipped his hands up to Vanto’s waist under the loose undershirt. 

“With luck this pointless meeting will be over tomorrow, and we can return to tracking down Nightswan,” Thrawn murmured.

Nightswan's stomach flipped for reasons he wasn't quite willing to think about, and he hesitated, his finger hovering just over the End key and his eyes immediately drawn back to the screen.

Vanto immediately sat up straight, shoulders stiff and Nightswan had to laugh, he'd never seen anyone's body language go from _'hell yes'_ to _'uh, no'_ so quickly.

Thrawn's brow furrowed. “Eli?”

“Just settling in to listen to you rant about him for an hour,” Vanto explained, sounding resigned and upset all at once.

Thrawn just _looked_ at Eli for a long moment. “It bothers you that I brought him up while we were being intimate.”

“Yeah. Yeah it does.”

“You don't need to be jealous.”

“ _I'm not—_ ” Vanto cut himself off and stood, moving away to stare out the windows. “I'm not jealous. I'm just worried. You're obsessed with him you know. It's going to get you into trouble.”

“I am capable of taking care of myself Eli.” 

“I know you are! You just... get tunnel vision when it comes to Nightswan.”

Thrawn stood. “Explain.” He actually sounded annoyed, just a little. Vanto must have struck a nerve.

His gut tightening with an unexpected twinge of nervous anticipation, Nightswan found himself leaning forward as Vanto gathered his thoughts. “I don't— you always laser focus on him you know? If the smugglers _aren't_ him you'll be researching three other things and have time to hang out with the crew, but the moment he's involved that's all you do. All you think about. Him.”

Nightswan’s stomach lurched again, his skin suddenly hot and prickly under his collar. Was Vanto...

“Nightswan is a formidable opponent,” Thrawn said, he moved to stand behind Vanto. “I—”

“I know,” Vanto cut in and turned to face Thrawn. “I know he's so smart and he keeps getting away and that just drives you crazy. I just...” Vanto's voice broke, and he looked away.

Thrawn wordlessly drew Vanto to his chest.

“You worry you will not be able to hold my attention,” Thrawn said softly.

“I'm not jealous—” Eli began, but Thrawn shushed him.

“You compare yourself to Nightswan and me and find yourself wanting,” he continued. “Am I right?”

Eli hid his face in Thrawn's chest. Thrawn gently guided Vanto over to the bed, and sat, pulling Vanto into his lap.

“Can I tell you a secret Eli Vanto?” Thrawn murmured. He was speaking very quietly, but the audio feed was excellent. Nightswan could hear Vanto inhale deeply before he spoke.

“What?”

“I never stop thinking about you.” Thrawn said. “No matter what I am doing, If I am in a meeting with the admirals, or researching art, even if I was face to face with Nightswan himself. I am always thinking about you.”

Eli looked up at him and Thrawn carefully wiped his wet cheeks. “I am obsessed Eli, but not with some clever criminal. You, _ch'eo ch'acah._ ”

Vanto hugged him, draping his arms around Thrawn's shoulders.

Thrawn kissed Vanto's cheek and murmured something else to Eli, in Sy Bisti this time. Nightswan's Sy Bisti was terrible, but he scribbled down the words as best he could to translate later. He caught a few words though, 'you', 'want' and 'stop'.

“ _No,_ ” Vanto said immediately and then more Nightswan couldn't understand. He could hear the quiet rustle of clothes but couldn't see what was being moved from this angle.

“As you wish,” Thrawn groaned, and rolled them over, pinning Eli to the bed under him.

Nightswan swallowed hard, that hot, prickly feeling spreading lower. He should turn the feed off. He _knew_ he should turn it off, right now. 

He just didn't _want_ to. 

Thrawn started moving on top of Vanto, between his legs, grinding against him with long, slow thrusts while they kissed. Nightswan couldn’t tear his gaze away from Thrawn’s bare shoulders, from his back flexing under that tight black undershirt with every movement. 

And the _sounds,_ the soft, wet noises as they kissed, heavy breathing punctuated by the occasional quiet moan, muffled into the other’s mouth… 

It was wrong, leaving the feed on like this. He knew damn well it was wrong. 

But… nobody would ever know. Nobody but himself, anyway.

Nightswan only hesitated for a few more seconds before deciding he could live with that. 

He went to double check that he had in fact locked his door, then dropped back into his chair just in time to see Vanto yanking Thrawn’s undershirt over his head. 

The pair had wound up lying diagonally across the double-size bed, and from his angle Nightswan could see _everything._ Vanto’s legs were splayed wide open, the knee closer to the camera down on the bed. Thrawn had gone back onto all fours, topless now, and was shoving Vanto’s undershirt up to his chest in turn.

He knelt half upright to help Vanto wriggle out of it, and Nightswan’s breath caught at the sight of Thrawn’s very obvious erection, straining out at the front of his uniform pants. 

Very obvious and… very large, from the looks of it. 

Nightswan’s own rapidly filling erection twitched against his leg and he shifted in his seat, flushing. The two imperials were both half naked now, their makeout growing steadily more intense. Even as he watched, Vanto’s hands ran down Thrawn’s bare back and slipped between them to start undoing Thrawn’s fly, and Thrawn reached down with one hand to do the same for Vanto with a low groan. 

That sound went _straight_ to Nightswan's cock. He was already rock hard, could feel his heart thumping in his chest from the anticipation thrilling through him— and then Vanto pushed Thrawn’s pants down, pulled him out, and Nightswan stopped breathing for a moment. 

Thrawn’s groan was louder this time as Vanto closed a hand around his cock and started stroking. Just a few seconds later, Thrawn had Vanto's pants open too, thrusting into his hand and jerking him off at the same time. 

Nightswan couldn't have forced himself to look away now even if he wanted to, and he really, really didn’t want to. Vanto was shoving Thrawn's pants down to his thighs and baring a deliciously firm-looking ass, his other hand still toying with Thrawn’s cock, pumping him slowly. Aside from the unsurprisingly blue skin Thrawn had there too, darkening to a deep reddish-purple at the head, he looked pretty much the same as a human, but… 

He was big. _Thick._ Thicker than Nightswan would have imagined, had he ever thought about it before now. Which he most definitely had not. 

Vanto was murmuring something into Thrawn's ear that Nightswan didn't quite catch, and then Thrawn was moving back to stand next to the bed, stepping out of his pants while Vanto twisted around onto hands and knees. Without taking the rest of his own clothes off, he crawled forward, towards Thrawn— and then started sucking the admiral's cock with a deep, muffled moan of obvious pleasure. 

Desire flared up hot and sharp in Nightswan's gut; desire, and a jolt of pure envy intense enough to take him by surprise. 

He wasn't even jealous of Thrawn, who appeared to be getting a decidedly spectacular blowjob, but instead… Nightswan realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that right now, _he_ wanted to be the one down on his hands and knees in that hotel room sucking eagerly at Thrawn's thick blue cock. Wanted to feel those fingers threading through _his_ hair while Thrawn lazily fucked his mouth. 

Thrawn had been watching Vanto working noisily up and down his cock, but now his brilliant red eyes fell shut as he shivered with obvious pleasure, tilting his head back for a moment with a long, quiet moan. 

Vanto didn't stop as Thrawn’s hips rolled forward. Instead he slowly, deliberately swallowed Thrawn down even further, deepthroating him and then holding him there. Nightswan's eyes widened, impressed despite himself; and Thrawn shuddered, looking down as Vanto pulled off again with an obscenely wet slurping sound. 

"Eli," Thrawn said in a voice simultaneously strained and amused, "if you continue this, I will likely be… of little use to you before much longer." 

Vanto looked up while Thrawn spoke, panting slightly, and even on the small screen Nightswan could see his lips were reddened and slick as he grinned up at Thrawn. “Oops,” he said, nuzzling into the admiral’s hand as he sat back on his haunches. 

“Turn around for me,” Thrawn murmured. He leaned down for a kiss before moving to rifle through the bedside table while Vanto wriggled out of his pants and turned, ass in the air and a clear look of anticipation on his face. 

Tossing something onto the bed, Thrawn pulled Vanto to the very edge of the mattress by the hips, crouched down, and buried his face in his commander’s ass. 

Nightswan’s cock throbbed in his pants and he groaned, squirming uncomfortably in his seat and fisting his hands on his thighs. At that first lick, Vanto had jerked and gasped in obvious surprise; but within a few seconds was moaning and bucking back against Thrawn’s mouth, back arching as he spread his knees wider. Thrawn had a hand on each ass cheek, spreading him open further still, and Nightswan could see Vanto’s cock twitching between his legs, could see the tremors running through him as Thrawn kept licking him. 

Thrawn didn’t stop until he had Vanto panting and writhing on the bed in front of him, a torrent of half-coherent pleas and moans falling from his lips. Finally straightening up again, Thrawn leaned over for the little tube of what was presumably lube, nestling his still-hard cock in the cleft of Vanto’s ass and thrusting idly while he slicked up one hand. He dripped some onto his cock as well, hips still moving in those little thrusts and pulling a long, shivering moan from Vanto’s throat. 

He continued like that for a moment, briefly catching his lower lip between his teeth as he gazed down at his own cock sliding up and down between Vanto’s spread cheeks. Nightswan twitched, squirming yet again at the imagined feeling of Thrawn’s cock, hot and hard and slick with lube and spit, rubbing back and forth over _his_ hole like that… 

Nightswan only consciously realized he’d moved one hand to his cock when he squeezed himself through his pants with a groan that was embarrassingly close to a whimper. He couldn’t quite make himself let go as he watched Thrawn pushing two lubed-up fingers into the little commander, his other hand caressing Vanto’s upturned ass. 

A continual string of gasped curses and whimpering moans tumbled from Vanto’s lips as Thrawn took his time working him open on two fingers and then three. Nightswan was nearly as twitchy as Vanto by the time Thrawn finally pulled his fingers back out and wrapped them around his own shaft to line himself up. 

“Gods yes, Thrawn— please, please, do it, I want you— _fuck—_ ” Vanto’s babbling pleas, which Nightswan really couldn’t fault him for, turned into a loud, wordless cry as Thrawn rolled forward into him with a deep groan. 

A short whimper escaped Nightswan’s lips and he finally gave up pretending he wasn’t going to get off on this. 

Tugging his shirt up out of the way and fumbling the fastenings of his pants open without looking away from the pair on his screen, he shifted a little, shoving them partway down his thighs and closing a hand around his aching cock with a moan of relief. 

Thrawn had started out slow but he sped up quickly, fingers tight on Vanto’s hips, those toned abs taut and flexing under blue skin with every thrust of his hips. Nightswan could see his cock, too; shiny with lube, vanishing and reappearing as he fucked in and out of Vanto’s ass. 

Before long, Vanto reached under himself, obviously meaning to get a hand on his cock. But Thrawn slowed and then stopped, buried to the hilt with his hips up against Vanto’s ass. He reached forward to draw Vanto’s arm away again and Vanto whimpered, trembling and pushing his hips back against Thrawn in a needy little bouncing motion. Thrawn leaned forward to wrap an arm around Vanto’s heaving chest, pulling the commander upright with him as he slowly straightened up again. 

“That is my job tonight, Eli,” the admiral said, his voice low and intense. There was a definite hint of a _growl_ in there that had Nightswan’s toes curling slightly inside his boots and his hand tightening a little more on his cock. “I intend to make you come for me… just like this,” he added, slipping his other hand forward to Vanto’s crotch, not _quite_ closing it around Vanto’s straining cock as he thrust again, once; short and sharp. 

Vanto’s cock jumped when Thrawn thrust into him again, and he shuddered in Thrawn’s arms, gasping and arching his back into it as Thrawn picked up the pace again. Nightswan himself hadn’t been able to hold back a shivering groan at Thrawn’s choice of words; at the slight emphasis the admiral had put on the word _come._ He wasn’t entirely certain what else he would have expected to hear, but something about the way the casually vulgar slang sounded coming from _Thrawn,_ of all people… Nightswan groaned again, stroking himself a little faster. 

Still standing beside the bed with his legs wide, Thrawn was leaning forward just far enough to mouth at Vanto’s shoulder while driving into him again and again, one arm still across his chest, holding him upright, and the other hand pressed flat around the very base of his shaft. Vanto looked almost painfully hard, his cock flushed a deep red, bouncing in front of him and leaking a glistening thread of precome down onto the bedding between his spread knees. Thrawn still wasn’t jerking him off at all, but Vanto was practically wailing, his breath hitching in almost a sob on every thrust as Thrawn fucked into him, not particularly deep but getting steadily harder and faster. 

Biting and sucking at Vanto’s neck and shoulder, Thrawn was growling out a muffled litany of mixed Basic, Sy Bisti, and that language Nightswan didn’t recognize. “Yes… … it, come for me, _ch’acah…_ show… how good…” 

Nightswan could only make out snatches of words, but their meaning was entirely clear. And they obviously had just as much of an effect on Vanto as they did on Nightswan himself. Vanto’s face, neck and chest were flushed, his mouth slack and brow furrowed in a look of absolutely desperate pleasure. 

His cries grew louder, becoming utterly incoherent— and then he _keened,_ jerking in Thrawn’s arms, cock jumping as a single white ribbon of come spattered onto the bed in front of him. Thrawn paused for the space of a heartbeat and then thrust again, hard, and another long spurt of come shot from Vanto’s cock. His own breathing fast and shallow and his cock throbbing in his hand, Nightswan stared as Vanto came like that, untouched, pulsing out again and again with each and every one of Thrawn’s short, sharp thrusts. 

After an unbelievably long time, Vanto sagged back against Thrawn, panting for breath and sobbing Thrawn’s name, come still dripping from the head of his twitching cock. Thrawn’s mouth moved from Vanto’s neck up to the corner of his jaw. 

“Where do you want it?” Thrawn murmured, his voice still that low, throaty growl. He was still fucking Vanto slowly, hips rolling smoothly now, and Nightswan had no idea how he had the self control to have lasted through that, not with Vanto wailing and shaking in his arms, clenching on his cock for so long. 

“On me, I want you to come on me, Thrawn, let me feel you,” Vanto moaned, shuddering again. 

“As you wish,” Thrawn said, nipping at Vanto’s ear before pulling out with a groan. Vanto turned, half flopping and half crawling into the middle of the bed. Thrawn followed, straddling his ass and pushing back into him with another groan before he’d even finished getting himself settled into position. 

Nightswan had to stop stroking himself before he came then and there at the sight of Thrawn, facing him and looking down, obviously watching his own cock disappear inside Vanto until he was buried to the hilt with the front of his hips up against the curve of Vanto’s ass, knees wide to either side of his thighs. With something between a sigh and a gasp, Thrawn paused like that, broad chest heaving, both hands on Vanto’s hips and his weight leaning forward onto his commander. 

The moment stretched; and then Thrawn started fucking Vanto again, absolutely _hammering_ into him, Vanto’s renewed wails muffled against the bed and punctuated by Thrawn’s sharp, rhythmic grunts and guttural moans. Nightswan trembled, squeezing his aching cock with a whimpering moan of his own. He was so, so close to the edge; but something in him rebelled at the thought of finishing himself off just before he got to see what Thrawn looked like while he came. 

At the moment, he looked about as far from the reserved, collected Imperial Admiral as it was possible to be; hair falling into his face, mouth open as he panted for breath, blazing red eyes half-lidded as he gazed down at himself fucking in and out of Vanto, hard and fast. 

It didn’t take much time at all before Thrawn jerked, his stomach tightening and his thrusts faltering. A sharp thrill of excitement shot straight to Nightswan’s core as Thrawn pulled out and pressed his cock down between Vanto’s ass cheeks with a bitten-off gasp. 

And for a split second, Nightswan could have sworn Thrawn looked straight at the hidden camera. Glowing red eyes met his gaze through the screen for one brief, heart-stopping moment— a dizzying lurch of desire flashed through him from head to toe, his hand tightened involuntarily on his own cock— and a wave of fire rolled through him, his orgasm taking him utterly and completely by surprise. 

His cock throbbed in his tight, unmoving grip as he came, gasping in mingled shock and pleasure but managing to keep his eyes open and fixed on Thrawn. The glowing red eyes had closed, the admiral’s head falling back and his mouth falling open in a long, stuttering moan. He started coming just after Nightswan did, rutting himself in the cleft of Vanto’s ass as he spilled out all over Vanto’s back, and Nightswan shuddered, whimpering breathlessly, nearly able to imagine the hot splashes of come trailing up over his stomach were the ones pulsing from Thrawn’s cock instead of his own. 

Thrawn collapsed forward onto Vanto’s back a moment later. Still twitching and trying to catch his breath, Nightswan slumped down in his chair with a groaning sigh, panting and lightheaded from the intense, unexpected release. 

_Fuck._ He’d managed to come all up the front of his rucked-up shirt too, without even noticing. 

The two imperials had curled up in a sweaty heap together and Nightswan heaved himself up to his feet once he’d finally caught his breath a little. Steadfastly ignoring the way his legs kept wobbling shakily under him, he crossed the room to use the ‘fresher and then get himself cleaned up. 

He dragged his shirt up over his head, grimacing slightly at the cold, sticky fabric on his skin. Tossing it in the corner to deal with later, he got the warm water running to wipe himself down with a damp towel. He chucked that in the corner too, then sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair and glaring at himself in the mirror above the washbasin. 

Much as he hated to admit it; much as he didn’t want to think about the unexpected emotions churning around his brain at the moment… he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret leaving that feed on. Even if it meant it was probably going to be a lot harder now to think of Thrawn as just another faceless evil to be fought. 

If he was being honest with himself, though, he’d never really seen Thrawn that way anyway. Treating the alien admiral as just one more imperial officer meant underestimating him, and Nightswan knew damn well what happened to people who underestimated Thrawn. 

It was usually the last mistake they were ever around to make. 

Nightswan sighed again, switching the water to cold and splashing his face with it, letting little rivulets run down his skin to soak into the waistband of his still-open pants. 

Maybe it was for the best that this little unexpected… experience was making him face the fact that he really _did_ have a weird, complicated, deep-seated obsession with Thrawn. And he couldn’t deny that knowing Thrawn shared that obsession in return; knowing that he really was the unbreakable thorn in the admiral’s side that he’d been _trying_ to be all this time… well there was certainly something deeply satisfying about that. 

Not to mention, he really couldn’t pretend he minded having _those_ particular images seared into his memory. 

Drying himself off and feeling a little better about it all, Nightswan finally headed back to the main room. He pulled up short as he approached his desk, only now realizing he hadn’t actually shut off the feed before staggering to the fresher. 

Thrawn and Vanto were still in bed, but now Thrawn was flat on his back with Vanto straddling him on all fours and just sitting back up from a kiss. 

“ … and we’ve got all night for once,” Vanto was saying with a grin, his thumbs making little circles over Thrawn’s hipbones. “It’d be a shame not to make the most of it.” Vanto leaned over as he finished speaking, snagging Thrawn’s belt off the nightstand and toying with the length of black leather. 

Nightswan could just barely see the smirk that touched Thrawn’s lips as he ran his hands up Vanto’s bare thighs, over his hips to his waist. 

“Indeed.” 

* * *

It was only later, much later, when he went over his notes that he remembered the Sy Bisti he'd transcribed. 

It didn't matter, he decided, all it was was pre-fuck sweet nothings. Not important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thrawn kissed Eli's damp cheek. This discussion had gotten too real, these were not fake tears, and Eli was shaking slightly in his arms. _“Do you want to stop this charade?”_ Thrawn said. _“We’ve fed him plenty of false information and I would like to take you to your room and tell you again the depths of my adoration.”_
> 
>  _“No.”_ Eli replied immediately. He sniffed, and smiled at Thrawn. _“No I want you to fuck me right here and show him what he'll never have.”_


End file.
